Hinc Illae Lacrimae
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTION Lorsque Ginny se fait enlevée, Fred déprime, du coup Angelina essaye de lui remonter le moral...


**Amis du jour BONJOUR !**

**Et oui un new OS sur mon petit couple adoré : Fred/Angelina**

**Après 'The True Love's First Kiss', je crois que c'était celui-ci qui avait reçu le plus de votes donc le voici !**

**Petit avertissement : je ne traduirais pas 'Forever And A Day', c'est Choups qui le fera, ainsi que deux autres OS sur ce couple !Allez ma puce courage !**

**Mais je traduirais bientôt un autre OS, qui sera un POV de George, et il parlera de sa relation avec son frère, sinon je suis toujours à la recherche d'autres OS à traduire, si vous en avez à proposer, hésitez pas !**

**Je tiens au passage à remercier tous ceux qui ont reviewé mes anciens OS, MERCI BEAUCOUP !**

**C'est, comme d'habitude, une traduction, rien ne m'appartient donc, tout cette histoire est à Alphabet.**

**Bonne lecture………**

* * *

**Petite info au passage : 'Hinc illae lacrimae' veut dire 'D'où ces larmes ' en latin. **(Pas sûr du tout d'avoir bien compris la traduc, alors si c'est pas la bonne, m'en veuillez pas trop !)

* * *

Angelina était assise seule dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, regardant fixement le feu. Un nuage recouvrait Poudlard et même le feu ne parvenait pas à combattre la tristesse. Elle n'était pas sûr du temps qui avait passé depuis que McGonagall avait parlé à l'école au sujet de Ginny Weasley, mais elle savait qu'il était très tard.

C'était même trop d'essayer et de comprendre. La Chambre des Secrets ? Ouverte ? La petite Ginny…enlevée ? Et Poudlard fermé ? Est-ce qu'ils iraient tous à Beaubatons ? Angelina parlait très mal le français.

Mais ses pensées continuaient à revenir vers les Weasley. Qui pourrait s'inquiéter du français quand Ginny était…

Ca faisait trop mal rien que d'y penser. Angelina ne pouvait simplement pas diriger son esprit vers ça. Ce message sur le mur…_les filles de onze ans ne sont pas supposées être des squelettes dans la Chambre des Secrets. Elles sont censées…revenir l'année d'après._

Le grincement des escaliers lui fit peur. Elle sursauta et regarda qui c'était. « Ho. Fred. Je… » Elle s'interrompu là, ne sachant quoi dire après.

Il l'a regarda. « Désolé. Je n'ai pas pensé que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait être réveillé. » Il se retourna pour retourné à son dortoir.

Il semblait si _malheureux_. Malheureux n'était même pas le bon mot. Souffrant le martyre, peut-être ? Elle doutait qu'il y ait un mot qui pourrait convenablement dépeindre la profondeur de son désespoir. De tout leur désespoir. Percy, George, Fred et Ron, tous avaient été également affecté. Mais aucun des Weasley n'avait parlé jusqu'à maintenant.

« Je suis…je suis tellement désolé, Fred. » A-t-elle dit. _Pathétique !_

Mais à sa surprise, il s'est retourné et est venu entièrement dans la Salle. Il s'est assis à côté d'elle et a regardé fixement le feu avec un regard vide. Enfin il a semblé retrouvé l'usage des mots. « Pourquoi Ginny ? » A-t-il demandé. « C'est juste une première année ! Une petite fille. Et…et on a agit comme…comme les _Malefoy_ le font. »

Angelina a mordu sa lèvre inférieure. Elle n'éclaterait pas en larmes. Cela n'aiderait en rien. « Je ne sais pas. » A-t-elle dit, se sentant inutile. « Je souhaiterais pouvoir donner un sens à tout ça. »

Il y a eu quelques minutes de silence où Angelina a dû se mordre la langue pour ne pas le briser. Mais elle sentait qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir sans se faire interrompre.

« George et moi…nous ne la voulions pas, tu sais. » A finalement dit Fred. « Quand nous avons découvert qu'elle était une fille. C'était du genre…une fille ? Dans notre famille ? Pas pour nous, merci beaucoup. »

Angelina a incliné la tête et lui a touché le bras d'une manière encourageante.

« Le fait était, cependant, qu'elle était un petit bébé, mais c'était comme si elle pouvait sentir notre hostilité et a essayé de se faire accepter de nous. Nous étions les seuls contre, après tous. Bill et Charlie et Percy étaient d'accord et Ron était encore un bébé. Mais George et moi, nous étions plus sages que les trois autres, et nous ne voulions aucune _fille_. »

Angelina a patiemment attendu.

« Mais…je ne sais pas. Elle s'est _adaptée_. C'était une fille, mais c'était une Weasley, en premier lieu. Tu comprends ? »

« Ouais, je pense. » Elle a hésité, puis c'est décidé à le dire. « Parle-moi de Ginny. » A-t-elle demandé. « Je n'ai pas su très bien la connaître cette année…elle est si calme. »

Fred l'a regardé fixement. « Calme ? Ginny ? Tu plaisantes ? »

Angelina a cligné des paupières. « Pas du tout. »

Il a froncé un sourcil, puis a incliné la tête. « Oh, » A-t-il dit. « Tu ne l'as jamais vue quand Harry n'est pas autour d'elle. »

« Harry? »

Les coins de sa bouche ont remontés vers les hauts. Ce n'était pas un véritable sourire, d'aucune façon, mais c'était déjà ça. « Complètement baba, éblouie lui. Ne pourrait pas sortir deux mots quand il est tout près. A harcelé Ron tout l'été pour savoir des choses sur lui. »

« Elle en a eu ? »

« Ron l'a fait taire par la suite. 'Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas juste la _fermer _? Demande toi-même à Harry !' Je me souviens qu'elle avait envie de le poignarder. Mais lorsqu'il est venu rendre visite, elle s'est tue. Le silence faisait étrange. » A-t-il ajouté.

Angelina a fait les gros yeux, mais s'est dit que Fred ne voudrait certainement pas que quiconque rigole de ses blagues à l'heure actuelle. « Ho, arrête. Elle ne peut pas être si mauvaise. »

« Elle l'est. » A-t-il protesté. « Je suppose qu'elle doit être deux fois plus forte que la normale pour… »

« Six fois plus forte. » A corrigé Angelina.

« Six fois. » A-t-il convenu. « Mais Ginny est bavarde. » Il a été tranquille pendant un moment. « Elle est intelligente, cependant. Elle lit beaucoup, mais elle racontera tout ce qu'elle vient juste de lire si tu ne sais pas courir vite. Elle écrit toujours dans son journal intime, aussi. »

« Elle ressemble à une douce petite fille. »

« Elle est…elle est très douce. » Il a presque encore sourit. « Une fois, Bill nous a donné envie, tandis que maman était partie faire des courses, à George et à moi de grimper à un arbre que nous n'étions pas sensés toucher. Je suis tombé et Ginny a été la première là. Bill m'a amené jusqu'au divan et Ginny a veillé sur moi, essayant de s'assurer que j'étais bien installer jusqu'à ce que maman soit revenue à la maison. Elle a une façon d'agir…qui nous fait sentir comme si nous étions son frère préféré. Ron parce qu'il est son copain, George et moi parce que nous la faisons rire, Percy parce qu'il prend soin d'elle, Charlie parce qu'il l'instruit sur les dragons et le Quiddich, et Bill…et bien, Bill est _Bill_. » Il a regardé le feu. « Nous l'avons laissé toute seule cette année, Angelina. Elle avait besoin de nous et nous n'y avons pas fait attention. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » A immédiatement protesté Angelina.

« Si, ça l'est. Quelque chose la tracassait, et nous n'avons pas réagit… »

« Ce n'est pas _vrai_. » Angelina l'a forcé à la regarder. « Je ne connais pas Ginny, Fred, je en sais pas ce qui l'inquiétait, mais ce que tu dis est faux. Il y avait toujours une place pour elle s'asseoir avec toi et George. Tu a toujours fait de la place pour elle. Elle n'a jamais été exclue à moins qu'elle soit partie d'elle-même et il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle ne sache pas cela. » Angelina s'est soudainement rendue compte qu'elle tenait son visage entre ses deux mains et s'est sentie rougir légèrement.

« Est-ce que tu le penses vraiment ? » A demandé Fred. Il semblait presque désespéré d'y croire.

Angelina s'est concentrée sur le mouvement de ses mains. Elle les a serrées, mais a gardé le contact visuel. « Sans aucun doute. »

Il l'a étudié pendant un moment. « C'est facile de te parler. » A-t-il dit. « Je ne dois pas trouver les mots parfaits ; tu sais ce que j'essaye de dire. »

Angelina a sourit à cela. « Merci. »

Soudainement, il s'est retourné. « Angelina, elle ne peut pas être…nous avons _besoin_ de notre sœur. Nous… » Un brusque sanglot l'a coupé et il a passé une main dans ses cheveux.

Angelina a eu dur à avaler. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Comment pouvait-elle le dire ? Elle détestait être assez proche de Fred pour qu'il se sente confortable à lui parler de sa sœur, mais pas assez proche pour qu'elle sache _vraiment_ lui parler.

Dans cette même voie rauque, il a dit, « Elle ne peut pas…comment peut-elle être morte ? »

« Je souhaite le savoir. Je souhaite pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi. » _Je souhait pouvoir te soulager du mieux que je peux._

Il l'a de nouveau regardé dans les yeux. « Ouais ? »

« Naturellement. »

« Alors…tu promets de ne pas le dire ? »

« Dire ? » A-t-elle répété, puis a vu de réelles larmes scintiller dans ses yeux. Cela ne l'a pas aidé à retenir les siennes. « Naturellement. »

Il a avalé. « Merci. » A-t-il dit d'une voix rauque, essuyant ses yeux.

Angelina a cligné des yeux. « Ho, Fred. » A-t-elle chuchoté.

Il l'a soudainement saisie et a enterré son visage dans son cou, pleurant doucement. Elle s'est raidie de surprise, mais quand elle l'a senti commencer à s'écarter, elle a mis ses bras autour de lui et lui a caressé son cou. Les sanglots ont secoués son corps pendant qu'il s'agrippait à elle et elle a pu sentir ses larmes humides sur sa peau. Elle n'a pas pris la peine d'essayer de retenir ses propres larmes non plus.

« Monsieur Fred, monsieur. » A grincé une voix.

Fred et Angelina se sont tournés au même moment pour découvrir un elfe de maison devant eux, poussant Fred avec un doigt osseux.

« Monsieur Fred, monsieur. » A-t-il répété.

Fred l'a regardé fixement. « Binky ? » A-t-il demandé d'une voix blanche.

« Monsieur, monsieur, on nous a dit de préparer un festin. » A dit Binky avec enthousiasme.

Fred et Angelina l'ont tous les deux regardé bouche bée. « Pardon ? » A finalement demandé Fred.

« La sœur de monsieur Fred est de retour ! Harry Potter et le frère de monsieur l'ont sauvée ! On nous a dit de faire une fête ! »

La poigne de Fred sur la main d'Angelina était serrée au point de faire mal, mais elle n'a pas pensé à l'enlever. « Ginny…en vie ? » A-t-il haleté.

Binky lui a sourit. « Oui monsieur, oui monsieur ! »

« Binky…je… »

Binky n'a pas semblé s'offenser du silence de Fred. « Oui, monsieur. Binky doit retourner aux cuisines. Vous le direz à l'autre monsieur ? »

« Ouais…ouais…merci. »

« Vous et l'autre monsieur nous rendrez encore visite ? Amenez la petite miss, ou votre miss. » A ajouté Binky, désignant Angelina.

« Ouais, nous descendrons bientôt. » A convenu Fred.

Binky a vigoureusement incliné la tête. « La petite miss est à l'infirmerie. » A-t-il juste ajouté avant de disparaître.

Fred et Angelina se sont recouchés, assommés, pendant un bref moment. Alors Fred a semblé réaliser ce qui se passait exactement. Il a laissé tomber la main d'Angelina et a couru dans les escaliers. « George ! George ! Réveille-toi ! Elle va bien ! Percy ! Descendez ! » A-t-il hurlé, en montant les escaliers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, George, et Percy volèrent jusqu'en bas et sortir par la porte.

Aucun d'eux n'a jeté un coup d'œil à Angelina alors qu'ils sortaient de la tour, mais elle ne s'en est pas occupée. Ginny était vivante.

Angelina n'a plus eu de chance de parler de ça à Fred. Il était intensément préoccupé pendant les cours, et n'a jamais laissé sa sœur hors de sa vue pendant les moments libres, et semblait toujours quitté une salle quand elle allait y rentrer.

Ainsi elle a été étonnée une fois qu'elle l'a entendu l'appeler. « Oy ! Angelina ! » Alors qu'elle rassemblait ses affaires dans le Poudlard Express.

Elle essayait de soulever sa malle quand il l'a atteinte. « Bonjour…Fred. » Elle était à bout de souffle quand elle lui a fit face…car elle essayait de mettre sa malle sur le chariot, naturellement. Elle lui a sourit et l'a laissée sur le sol.

Fred a sortit sa baguette magique.

« Fred, nous ne sommes pas autorisés à faire de la magie ! »

« Nous ne sommes pas encore dans le monde Moldus, n'est-ce pas ? » Il a sourit. « En plus, c'est la baguette de Percy. »

Elle s'est retenue de rire. « Tu es terrible. »

« Merci. » Il a dirigé sa malle vers le chariot et l'a déposé. « Là ça ira. »

« Bien, merci. »

« De rien. »

Ils sont restés l'un en face de l'autre. « Hum…il y a autre chose ? » A-t-elle demandé juste avant que le silence ne devienne trop long.

« Juste… » Il s'est arrêté. « Je voulais te dire, mais… » Il s'est encore arrêté.

Angelina était plus que déconcertée. « Pardon ? »

Il s'est penché et l'a embrassé sur la joue.

Angelina l'a regardé fixement. « Quoi…c'était quoi ça ? » Elle a réalisé qu'elle touchait sa joue et a forcé sa main à revenir à son côté.

Il a à moitié sourit, mais ses oreilles étaient toutes rouges. « Tu m'as laissé pleurer. Et tu as pleuré, aussi. Merci. »

« Ho. » Angelina a mordu sa lèvre. « C'est juste que…c'était…c'était réel. » A-t-elle finalement dit. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'il pense que ce n'était pas vrai. Aucun doute que Ginny allait bien maintenant…et c'est ce qu'Angelina avait voulu dire quand elle avait pleuré. Et il le savait, non ?

« Je sais ça. » A-t-il dit. « C'est pourquoi… »

« Oy ! Fred ! Tu viens ? » A hurlé George.

« Juste une minute ! » A répondu Fred. Il s'est retourné vers Angelina. « De toute façon. On se voit en Septembre ? »

Toujours stupéfaite, elle a incliné la tête. « Ouais. On se voit en Septembre. »

Il a incliné la tête, les oreilles toujours rouges, et est partit.

Angelina n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sourire pendant qu'elle rejoignait ses parents de l'autre côté de la gare.

* * *

**Et voilà c'est fini ! Et oui il n'y a même pas eu de petit bisou, mais bon va falloir s'habituer avec moi, j'aime bien ce genre d'histoire et donc faut faire avec !**

**En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plut, n'oubliez pas de reviewé et à ma prochaine traduc !**


End file.
